Nueva vida
by Jaden Andersen
Summary: Itachi hijo de Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki se a preguntado porq no se parece a su amado padre.. la respuesta es algo q el matrimonio Uzumaki ha tratado de ocultar por 8 años, pero las cosas cambian cuando llega a la aldea el ultimo Uchiha
1. PROLOGO: Recuento de una vida

****++**++**++****

**Tsuki-yuu: holaaaaaaaa, pues aqui le straigo mi nuevo trabajo, fruto de la cafeina y los panditas n¬n**

**NO ME MATEN, juro seguir pronto mi otro finc... **

**pero se me ocurrio y puesss**

**Ustedes juzguen. Los veo al final**

****++**++**++**++**

**PROLOGO: Recuento de una vida**

Han pasado varios años desde el ataque de Akatsuki, la que alguna vez fue la más poderosa aldea ninja quedo en ruinas, pero gracias al trabajo y dedicación de su gente, volvió a levantarse para recuperar su antiguo esplendor. Akatsuki fue derrotado gracias al ahora héroe de Konoha… "Uzumaki Naruto" el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Eso fue hace 10 años; los antiguos nueve novatos han hecho si vida.

Como Shikamaru Nara, el genio de la hoja; se desposo con Sabaku no Temari capitana AMBU de Suna; para todos fue una gran sorpresa ver al Nara arrodillado pidiéndole a la rubia que se convirtiera en su mujer la cual gustosa acepto, aunque no se pude decir lo mismo de los hermanos de la rubia. Fue muy divertido ver al castaño correr como nunca antes lo había hecho, y quien no lo haría siendo que detrás de ti van un moreno marionetista dispuesto a ejecutar su Teatro mecánico y el pelirrojo kazekage de Suna que aun sin el Shukaku podía efectuar un temible funeral del desierto

Tambien está el caso de Ino Yamanaka, la linda rubia que acepto casarse con el inexpresivo AMBU de raíz, para ella fue muy comprender que trataba de decirle su novio aquel día, pues Sai siendo como es, paso meses en la biblioteca consultando todo tipo de libros que le dieran una respuesta para su dilema. Leyó desde "Consejos Maritales" hasta "Rituales y ceremonias del mundo"; solo sabiendo esto podría uno llegar a entender porque el pelinegro se presento en casa de la Yamanaka con una bolsa de trigo y una cabra…

Y es que en uno de sus libros de consulta, aseguraba que esa era la mejor forma de que la familia de la mujer aceptara su compromiso, aunque claro está, que aquella costumbre tenía más de 500 años de antigüedad. Inoichi Yamanaka estuvo a punto de matar a su yerno por semejante atrevimiento, pero Ino quien conocía perfectamente al AMBU solo pudo sonreír tiernamente, comprendiendo todo el esfuerzo que hizo su futuro esposo

Neji Hyuga no era una persona sensible o detallista como Shikamaru o Sai, el mas bien era del tipo directo y conciso, así que cuando vio el rostro de su novia mientras su rubia amiga le contaba, con lujo de detalles, sobre su propuesta de matrimonio y los detalles de la eventual boda, no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa de auto suficiencia. Tomo la mano de la castaña, alejándola de los demás; cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, beso los labios de la morena la cual gustosa correspondió

-"Nuestra boda debe ser antes de otoño"- dijo con simpleza mientras colocaba una hermosa sortija en la mano de la castaña, la cual sonrió… no necesitaba de más palabras para saber que Neji deseaba convertirla en Tenten Hyuga

Aunque para otros las cosas no fueron tan buenas, como Hinata Hyuga quien con tan solo 18 años de vida, tenía que cargar con el peso de una nueva vida, una vida que crecía dentro de ella; la pequeña Hyuga había quedado embarazada, una gran alegría para cualquier mujer, pero no para ella.

Ese bebe era el fruto de un amor, que al parecer solo para ella fue importante, ya que solo poco después de haberse entregado completamente al que creía que la amaba… este se fue dejándola sola y embarazada. No fue fácil, cuando su padre se entero se desato el infierno, Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre conservador con una moral altamente elevada, así que al enterarse de que su primogénita esperaba un hijo del traidor de Konoha, le pidió, no más bien le exigió que abortara a la pequeña criatura.

La morena se horrorizo ante semejante petición, después de todo, también era su hijo. El patriarca de los Hyuga amenazo con desterrarla del clan si es que no hacia lo que le ordenaba. Estuvo a punto de ceder ante las exigencias de su padre; pero el destino le tenía otros planes…

Uzumaki Naruto, el gran héroe de Konoha y futuro hokage. Había cumplido su sueño. Pronto se convertiría en el Rokudaime hokage, pero no por eso había mostrado signo alguno de cambio; su personalidad era la misma: siempre sonriendo con gran alegría, tal vez había madurado un poco, pero solo un poco, siempre preocupado y atento de sus amigos.

Así era el rubio, por ello cuando se entero de que Hinata Hyuga estuvo enamorada de él, no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, y arrepentido; si analizaba bien las cosas, se daba cuenta de que era mas que obvio lo que sentía la peli azul, solo él fue el único que no se dio cuenta. Cuando supo del embarazo de la morena quedo destrozado, no solo porque el "padre", si es que a semejante hombre se le puede llamar así; abandono a la linda oji blanco, dejándola cargar todo el peso.

Si bien, antes estuvo enamorada de su compañera de equipo, las cosas habían cambiado. El sentimiento que sentía por la peli rosa no era amor, más bien era un cariño fraternal, Sakura Haruno ya tenia a quien amar, a todos sorprendió ver llegar a la oji jade de la mano de la bestia verde de Konoha, Rock Lee.

Una peculiar pareja, pero sin duda alguna ambos se amaban, prueba de eso era su reciente boda, donde el mismo fue el padrino.

Pero volviendo a sus sentimientos hacia la morena, el se había enamorado de Hinata, su dulce sonrisa, sus cuidados, cada detalle cargado de un gran cariño hacia su persona; lo habían enamorado. Y quien no podría amar a semejante ángel, hasta el más frio shinobi de Konoha sucumbió ante los encantos de la tierna konuichi.

Cuando supo lo que Hiashi quería hacer con el bebe de Hinata, sintió la mas grande furia que jamás haya sentido; si bien el bebe no era suyo, era de Hinata y por esa simple razón, sentía que podía llegar a amarlo como si de su propio hijo se tratase.

**++**++**FLASH BACK**++**++**++**

Se habia presentado en los recintos de los Hyuga, pidiendo una audiencia con el líder del clan; el cual acepto de inmediato a recibirlo.

-Hyuga-sama, seré directo- pronuncio el rubio al estar frente al castaño, el cual solo asintió permitiéndole que dijera la causa de su visita sin preámbulo –me he enterado que le ha ordenado a Hinata abortar su bebe

-Es verdad, pero esto no le incumbe ni a la hokage ni a ti- el ceño del mayor se arrugo aun mas

-Claro que me incumbe, quiero que Hinata se convierta en mi esposa- se levanto de su asiento, encarando al líder del clan, dispuesto a llegar a una confrontación si era necesario

Pero el castaño, permaneció sentado, analizando lo recién dicho; sabia que le bebe no era del rubio, entonces… ¿Por qué quería casarse con su hija?

-Tu sabes que ese bebe es de…

-Lo se, pero no me importa, yo amo a Hinata. Quiero que sea mi esposa- corto el oji azul

-De acuerdo, Hinata será tu esposa, pero creo que sería mejor que esa criatura desaparezca- el no era un hombre desalmado, como la mayoría de la gente creía; amaba a sus hijas y procuraba su bien, y que mejor bien para su deshonrada hija que desposarse con el futuro hokage?

-No, ese bebe será mi hijo- callo cualquier replica, había tomado la decisión de formar una familia con la morena, y eso conllevaba aceptar a su futuro hijo

-La gente se dará cuenta, si no han descubierto el embarazo de Hinata es porque yo he procurado que así sea

-solo tiene dos meses, aun no se nota, yo me casare con ella y para todos ese niño será mi hijo- había tomado una decisión, y un hombre jamás retrocede ante su palabra

-Sera como tu quieras, solo ruego que ese niño no se parezca a su padre- se rindió el patriarca, sabia que el futuro hokage, era una persona que cumplía lo que decía a cualquier costo

El rubio sonrió complacido, solo esperaba que Hinata lo aceptara…

**++**++**FIN DEL FLACH BACK**++**++**

La boda de Uzumaki Naruto y Hinata Hyuga fue solo un mes después, a nadie sorprendió ver a la peli azul de la mano del rubio; nadie sabía, ni si quiera Kiba o Shino, sobre el embarazo de la oji blanco o el verdadero padre, los únicos que sabían era Hiashi Hyuga, Tsunade-sama y el mismo Naruto y los tres procuraron que así siguiera

Algunos meses después, toda Konoha se entero de la gran noticia: "Naruto Uzumaki iba a ser papá". Nadie sospechaba la verdad, ni si quiera se preguntaron porque tan poco tiempo después de casarse el vientre de Hinata se veía tan abultado, ellos mismos llegaron a la conclusión de que Hinata estaba embarazada desde antes de casarse. Y el matrimonio Uzumaki no hizo nada por desmentir aquella conclusión

Naruto era feliz, como nunca lo había sido. Le costó trabajo convencer a Hinata para que se casara con él, la morena se sentía indigna de estar al lado de una persona tan noble como el rubio y mas con la carga que tenia, pero el rubio no se dio por vencido.

Mostro de una y mil maneras, que en verdad estaba enamorado de ella, y que él amaría a ese niño como si de su propio hijo se tratara. Conmovida por semejante declaración, la oji blanco acepto casarse con el rubio.

Después de todo, ¿quién olvida su primer gran amor? Al menos ella no; sabía que podía llegar a ser feliz al lado del rubio, como jamás lo pudo ser al lado del verdadero padre de su hijo…

****++**++**++**++**++****

**Y bien... les gusto?**

**ojala que si, aun no decido con quien se quedara Hinata y....**

**pues si quieren saber quien es el padre del bebe....**

**lean el proximo capi y no olviden dejar rewers **


	2. Chapter 2 BODA

Tsuki-yuu: Me he enterado sobre lo de Dark Amy-chan y sin duda me siento triste, es algo inaudito como decida cambiar de parecer de un momento a otro, pero sin duda la respeto, si su decisión es odiar a nuestra adorada Hinata es su decisión, con lo que a mí respecta es y seguirá siendo una de mis escritoras preferidas

Aunque no compartamos nuestras ideas, la respeto como colega de las mejores escritoras que he tenido la dicha de leer,espero que sigas escribiendo, no me gustaria que dejaras abandonados tan buenos trabajos.

Pero cambiando de tema, debo agradecerles todo su apoyo, sin duda ustedes son mi inspiración.

Nunca creí que este nuevo finc tuviera tanta aceptación. Y saben, esto me anima, el NARUHINA es de las parejas más dulces que hay y creo que tiene mucho potencial, estoy algo fastidiada de leer a cada rato SASUSAKU O NARUSAKU.

De nuevo me salgo del tema, gracias a todos. Tengo que decirles que tome una decisión un tanto radical, pero decidí que es lo mejor para mi y para todos mis queridos lectores pero por ahora es mejor que no les diga nada, solo cuando lo tenga bien planteado se los are saber

****++**++**++**++**+++**

**CAP 1: BODA**

Su boda había sido tal como siempre soñó, tal vez mas grande, después de todo la unión de la heredera del clan Hyuga con el futuro hokage era un acontecimiento de grandes magnitudes. Todos sus amigos asistieron, los nueve novatos, el equipo Gai, los hermanos de la arena, Iruka-sensei, Shizune nee-san, Tsunade oba-chan, y en fin un sin número de mas personas.

Era la persona más dichosa en todo el mundo, viendo a sus grandes amigos ya con sus propias familias, algunos incluso con bebes como Neji y Tenten, el pequeño Suzume quien apenas tenía 8 meses de nacido y ya era el orgullo del Hyuga, sus blanca piel como la de su padre, sus cortos cabellos del mismo color chocolate del de su madre y sus ojos, signo inequivocable de la sangre Hyuga. Con el tiempo Neji se había vuelto menos reservado y un poco mas sociable, incluso en algunas ocasiones llegaba a acompañarlo a las salidas para "hombres" que realizaban, no eran más que charlas en algún bar, y en esos -ahora más que nunca- escasos momentos, el castaño revelo su inmensa alegría por haberse desposado con Tente y de la euforia que le ocasionaba la noticia de que sería padre. Aunque para esta confesión se necesitaron unas 7 botellas de sake.

Aunque tampoco pasaban inadvertidos los abultados vientres de Ino y Sakura, las cuales habían dado la noticia de tener 7 y 5 meses respectivamente de embarazo; cuando la bestia verde de Konoha se entero de la gran noticia, grito, salto, pataleo de pura alegría, la pelirosa tuvo que enviarlo a dar 100 vueltas alrededor de la aldea para ver si así se le pasaba la euforia, cosa que no sirvió en absoluto

Sai se lo tomo distinto, cuando la rubia se lo dijo, sonrió, pero su sonrisa era sincera y sin esperar mas se encamino a la biblioteca para conseguir los libros necesarios para aprender lo necesario de un bebe, la Yamanaka solo pudo sonreí, esa era la reacción que esperaba de su esposo.

Por otra parte algunos ya tenían hijos un poco más creciditos, como Kakashi quien se desposo con Anko, la pequeña Amaya ere la viva imagen de su madre a excepción del cabello, que era idéntico al del ninja copia, Amaya se convirtió en la princesa del peli gris a tal punto, que en varias ocasiones Anko llegaba a ponerse celosa

Tambien estaba Takeshi y Aika los gemelos Sabaku no, ambos de 6 meses, así como lo oyen Sabaku no Gaara se había casado, con una linda muchacha de su aldea, una persona dulce y de buen corazón aunque desgraciada mente murió durante el parto de los gemelos; y aunque el pelirrojo sufrió por la muerte de su mujer, se repuso por el amor a sus hijos, los cuales los necesitaban; ambos niños eran idénticos a su padre, desde el cabello, el color de piel y los bellos ojos aguamarina, solo que sus pequeños ojitos se veían marcados por unas ligeras líneas negras y a diferencia de su padre ellos si contaban con cejas.

Daisuke tenía la misma edad que Amaya, el retoño Umiko era un retrato de su padre, a excepción del tono de piel, que era como el de su madre. Grande fue la sorpresa del ver pasear por la aldea al Chunin de la mano de la asistente de la hokage; Shizune se había casado con el maestro, al principio su relación fue privado –por no decir secreta- pero después de salir unos meses decidieron dar a conocer lo suyo. Ese día la celebración fue a cuenta de la hokage, quien estaba más que feliz de que su aprendiza tuviera un hombre, que según sus propias palabras: "bien falta le hacía"

Temari y Shikamaru también tenían sus propios hijos, para alegría de la rubia y terror del moreno su primer bebe fue una niña, si una linda bebita rubia como su madre y de ojos tan oscuros como los suyos, pocos meses después del gran acontecimiento, la rubia le dio otra gran noticia.

Estaba embarcada, nuevamente.

Shikamaru pensó seriamente, en usar preservativos. No es que no quisiera tener bebes, pero esperaba que al menos fueran varones –aunque no por eso no amaba a su preciosa Akemi, su primer hija- estaba casi seguro que ambas niñas serian tan problemáticas como su madre, era cuestión de unos meses para que la pequeña Minako estuviera entre sus brazos.

Otros como Chouji, shino y Kiba ya habían hecho el pedido, cada uno de ellos se convirtió en el líder de su respectivo clan, Chouji se habia casado con una linda chica de la aldea, a quien casualmente conoció en un restauran –era la cocinera-, el matrimonio de Shino fue arreglado por su clan, aunque a él no pareció molestarle en absoluto, Hana quien era del País del Arroz, era una mujer agradable, quien se esforzó por conocer y comprender al Aburame, quien al final termino enamorándose de ella.

Kiba, decidió casarse con una ninja de su clan, interesante pareja, Kohaku era de carácter fuerte, indómita por naturaleza y sagaz como ella sola, cualidades que fascinaron al Inozuka, le costó bastante trabajo cortejarla y aun más que accediera a convertirse en su compañera. Cuando Kohaku le dijo que quería tener 5 hijos, Kiba comenzó a pensar mejor su decisión sobre la boda; cosa que su novia no permitió.

Se podría decir que todo era alegría, Konoha vivía una época de oro; sin guerras ni conflictos. Las alianzas eran más fuertes que nunca, en especial con la arena; la cual era una aldea hermana para Konoha.

Las nuevas generaciones crecerían con la historia de los nueve novatos que derrotaron al Akatsuki; de hecho a estas alturas algunas madres usaban a los criminales de esa organización, como protagonistas de historias de terror, que les relataban a sus hijos para convencerlos de ir a la cama. Cosa que funcionaba a las mil maravillas

Una de los más peculiares cuentos era el que se relataba en el clan Nara.

-"Se dice que dentro de las profundidades del bosques de nuestro clan, hay un profundo pozo donde fue enterrado vivo el aterrador Hidan"

-"Mami… el no está muerto?"

-"no, claro que no, él no puede morir ya que es inmortal, es por eso que Shikamaru-sama lo sepulto ay. Y convirtió a nuestro clan, en el guardián de ese monstruo… pero si te portas mal el vendrá para usarte como sacrificio a su dios"

Interesante cuento, aunque no muy lejano de la verdad. Siempre usado para asustar a los niños que no obedecieran, nunca ha fallado.

Una verdad que aterrorizo en sus tiempos, no eran más que historias y leyendas.

Pero esa era lo de menos para cierto rubio. Cuando llego el momento de la ceremonia, sentía su corazón latir mas y mas rápido, se sentía nervioso, las manos le sudaban y estaba seguro que si hubiera comido algo, tendría la necesidad de devolverlo. Su mente estaba hecha un caos

¿y si no podía hacer feliz a Hinata?

¿si alguien se enteraba de la verdad?

¿Si descubrían que el bebe que esperaba Hinata no era su hijo?

¿Y si el regresaba…?

Todas estas dudas arremolinaban la cabeza del oji azul

Tantas dudas, y en el momento más importante. Pero cuando vio entrar a la morena con un lindo kimono blanco con bordados dorado, sus largos cabellos recogidos en un elaborado peinado, su hermoso rostro acentuado por una ligera capa de maquillaje y su sonrisa, eso fue lo que más le impacto…

La morena lucia una sonrisa radiante, se veía tan feliz. Si en algún momento llego a tener dudas, estas se habían evaporado

En ese momento, con esa sonrisa que en adelante seria solo para él, supo que hacia lo correcto

La ceremonia paso tranquila, los novios intercambiaron votos de fidelidad y amor. Los invitados observaban atentos.

-Naruto Uzumaki, aceptas a Hinata Hyuga como tu legitima esposa, para hoy y para siempre?- pronuncio la rubia hokage

-yo Uzumaki Naruto acepto a Hinata-chan como mi esposa por siempre y para siempre, y que juntos formaremos una familia, llena de amor y felicidad, juro ante toda Konoha por mi honor y el amor que te tengo, que siempre estaré ay para ti, para cuidarte, apoyarte y amarte- decreto el rubio, mirando directamente a la morena, la cual veía a su novio con las mejillas encendidas, como cuando eran niños.

-Y tu Hinata Hyuga?

-Yo Hinata de Uzumaki- el rubio sonrió aun mas, al ver que su novia aceptaba gustosa llevar su apellido- acepto a Naruto-kun como mi adorado esposo, desde hoy y hasta mi muerte, no… incluso después de la muerte, juro que siempre estaré para ti como lo he estado siempre, apoyándote y animándote, amándote ya no es secreto. Y contigo formare la familia que siempre dese

Todos veían atentos como el rubio intentaba ponerle la sortija a la morena, aunque por los nervios sus manos se movían torpemente, incluso estuvo a punto de tirar la alianza, suerte que tenía tan buenos reflejos. Después de intercambiar argollas fueron atados con un lazo blanco con gardenias, cortesía de Ino madrina de lazo.

-Y ahora con el poder que se confiere como hokage los declaro marido y mujer, Naruto puedes…- la rubia se vio interrumpida, ya que el impaciente shinobi no tenía planeado esperar más, para besar a su esposa- besar a la novia, aunque ya lo hiciste

Los gritos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, todos los chicos se arremolinaron alrededor del rubio para felicitarlo y darle uno que otro consejo, que hicieron sonrojar al kitsune, para la noche de bodas. Mientras las chicas abrazaban efusivamente a la morena.

Hiashi Hyuga había observado toda la ceremonia, con su típico semblante serio, pero al verla concluida no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Ahora todo estaba bien, el honor de su hija y su familia estaba salvaguardado. Con paso calmo se acerco a su primogénita y yerno

-Naruto, Hinata; quiero felicitarlos- ambos estaban sorprendidos, a decir verdad todos los invitados lo estaban, no esperaban tan muestra de afecto por parte del líder del clan Hyuga –Espero que sean felices y si ustedes desean son bienvenidos a vivir en los dominios del clan

La morena sonrió feliz, al fin fue reconocida por su padre, volteo a ver a su esposo para ver qué opinaba por la reciente propuesta. El rubio no se veía tan feliz, tenía una mirada seria y el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-Muchas gracias Hiashi-sama, pero me temo que tendremos que rechazar su generosa oferta – contesto lo mas cortes mente que podía, su semblante serio cambio totalmente dejando ver una radiante sonrisa a su esposa y amigos- Hinata, amigos… tengo una gran noticia que decirles.

-Tsk, de que se trata Naruto- respondió aburrido el Nara, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su mujer

-A partir de hoy… Hinata y yo nos mudaremos- el murmullo no se hizo esperar; y Tsunade sonrió alegremente, el rubio era como un hijo para ella y sin duda su regalo era el mejor

Naruto volvió la mirada a su esposa, quien lo veía curiosa, sonrió de forma zorruna como solo él podía – Nos mudaremos a la mansión hokage, porque a partir de hoy me convierto en el Rokudaime de Konoha

Los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar y las felicitaciones aumentaron. Naruto sería el mejor hokage de todos los tiempos, de eso no había duda alguna, y teniendo como esposa a Hinata, las cosas serian aun mejor.

Su felicitada era total…

Pero no toda alegría es permanente

**++**++**++**++

Ojala les haya gustado, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas, en un principio tenía planeado que este capítulo se evocara a la época de embarazo de Hinata y como Naruto tuvo que aprender a sobre llevar los antojos de su esposa, pero no pude resistir el poner algo de la boda jijiji

Espero les gustara y me dejen rewers que para mi son de los mas importante y si este capítulo tiene la misma aceptación que el anterior, o aun mas, a más tardar el lunes habrá nuevo capitulo

Bien, quiero agradecer a:

**ALDRIFERNAN19 **

**KIERINAHANA**

**SAKURA-VEROPAU**

**EIKO298**

**CHIBIK-LADY**

**UZUMAKI AND HYUUGA GIRLS**

**KERI01**

Gracias sin sus comentarios no abría publicado tan pronto


	3. EMBARAZO

**++**++**++**++**++**

**Tsuki-yuu: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA nwn pues casi ni me tarde jijij... es que sus rewers me alentaron y me dije:**

**-Tsuki tienes que apresurarte para complacer a tus lectores, y dije puesss ok**

**y aqui esta el nuevo capi, que es inlcuso mas largo que los anteriores jijiji**

**AHHH mi musa me inspido -se ve a Tsuki sujetando una foto de Itachi y Gaara como nekos- AHHHHH**

**OK ojala les guste**

**los veo al final**

****++**++**++**++***+**

**CAP2: EMBARAZO**

Han pasado 3 meses desde aquel día de fiesta y celebración, después de dar la gran noticia de su ascenso a hokage. Aunque el reciente matrimonio decidió tomar su luna de miel, y por invitación del propio kazekage –y regalo de bodas- decidieron viajar a la bella aldea de Suna, después de todo aun faltaban 6 meses para el nacimiento del bebe, y el nombramiento oficial podía esperar un poco. Y estando a mediados de Enero el clima sería perfecto en la aldea de la arena.

**++**++**++**++**++

-Naruto, despierta amor- pedía la morena, moviendo suavemente el cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado, el cual parecía no dar signos de vida, lo movió un poco más fuerte, pero el resultado fue el mismo -¡Naruto¡

-Ah, que… que pasa – se despertó, de improviso –Que pasa Hinata-chan?- bostezo aun soñoliento, tenia tantos deseos de volver al país de los sueños, hace medio mes fue nombrado hokage… de manera oficial, la ceremonia fue a principio de Febrero, recién llegado de sus vacaciones. Desde ese día, no había vuelto a tener paz ni descanso, jamás pensó que el puesto de hokage implicaba tanto trabajo, aunque jamás se quejaría… al fin cumplió su más grande sueño.

-Naruto…- la voz de su esposa se volvió un murmullo y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas –Tengo hambre

El rubio parpadeo confuso, si Hinata tenía hambre… porque no simplemente iba a la cocina y se preparaba algo?. Pero recordó los cursos de paternidad –a los cuales fue obligado asistir por Tsunade-, en donde explicaron que el embarazo tenia distintas facetas, una de ellas, era la llamada: "de los antojos" que aproximadamente se daba en el cuarto y quinto mes. Sonrió comprensivamente, su esposa estaba avergonzada de pedirle su primer antojo.

Se levanto de la cama, y busco sus pantalones y la bata de dormir, no podía salir a la calle solo en bóxers –Hinata… que se te antoja

La peli azul se sonrojo aun mas, era bastante transparente y si alguien en verdad la conocía era Naruto, en los últimos meses (más bien desde que él se marcho) el rubio había estado a su lado en todo momento, y desde su boda, su cercanía se maximizo. –Disculpa Naruto, pero es que el bebe…

-Oh vamos, no puedo dejar a mi hijo con antojo de algo, cejotas dice: que si dejas a tu mujer con antojo de algo, el bebe nace con cara de eso… y no queremos que eso pase verdad?- acaricio el vientre de la morena, más bien parecía que le hablaba el pequeño.

Hinata sonrió tiernamente, aquella faceta paternal de Naruto, le causaba una gran ternura, el rubio se había portado tan bien con ella, que se sentía apenada de tener que levantarlo a la 2 de la mañana porque tenía antojo de pay de queso con zarzamoras y jugo de kiwi con manzana y fresas.

- Y ahora dígame señorita, que le traigo?

-bueno… yo, quiero- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, se sentía muy tonta por lo que pediría- pay de queso con zarzamoras y juego de kiwi con manzana y fresas

El oji azul pestañeo extrañado, por lo que sus amigo le habían dicho, los antojos de las embarazadas eran de los más raros y algo asquerosos. Como cuando a Sakura se le antojaron unos dangos con pescado frito, bañados con yogurt de guanábana; el pobre Lee pasó más de 4 horas buscando lo que su novia le pidió.

O Shikamaru, que tuvo que ir a las afueras de la aldea para buscar las bayas silvestres que se le antojaron a Temari, tuvo que recorrer todo el perímetro de Konoha y pelear con una familia de zarigüeyas por los preciados frutos. Lo peor fue cuando regreso… ¡Temari se había quedado dormida¡

Por ello el "normal" antojo de su esposa le había extrañado, sonrió de medio lado, tal vez el embarazo de Hinata no sería tan complicado como esperaba. "_Cuando le cuente a Shikamaru y Lee, se volverán locos_" – pensaba divertido el moreno

-De acuerdo, no tardo- se despidió besando la mejilla de la peli azul; no tardaría mucho.

Cuando su esposo se marcho, se levanto de la cama lentamente. Se sentía apenada por tener que despertar a Naruto, ella sabía lo cansado que estaba… todo aquel trabajo de oficina era agobiante para alguien como el rubio.

Abrió el armario para sacar una caja marrón que tenia guardadas hasta el fondo, de ay tomo unas prendas, un uniforme de jounin y una capa negra con llamas naranjas, esas ropas eran idénticas a las de su suegro; en su luna de miel, Naruto le había contado sobre su familia, al principio se sorprendió por semejante revelación, pero siendo la persona observadora que era; se dio cuenta del gran parentesco de su pareja con el difunto yondaime.

El yondaime siempre fue el héroe de Naruto, es por eso se había empeño en confeccionar aquel uniforme, parecido a las ropas de Minato-sama pero con un toque personas (de color naranja y negro). Hasta ese día no le había comentado nada al rubio, aun faltaba hacerle el bordado a la capa.

Tomo las ropas entre sus manos, abrió un cajón del tocador y saco una cajita blanca. Con ambos objetos en sus manos volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

Abrió el estuche, y saco una aguja e hilo color naranja; dio la vuelta a la prenda y comenzó una ardua faena para terminar el traje de su esposo. Sería una sorpresa, un regalo por ser tan maravilloso con ella

**++**++**++**++**++**

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, no había ni una sola alma, y quien en su sano juicio saldría a esas horas.

-Que hay Naruto- se oyó una voz soñolienta detrás de él. Se volvió para poder reconocer a quien lo llamaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Shikamaru Nara, con una bata negra y pantalones cafés, quien venía acompañado de Neji Hyuga y Rock Lee; todos en bata de dormir.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de la situación –Así que… que les pidieron esta vez?- pregunto burlón

El seño de los otros se funcia visiblemente, llevaban horas buscando sus pedidos sin dar con ellos.

-Tsk… esta vez quiere helado de piña con coco y galleras con turrón- respondió cansado el Nara, no había tenido sido suficiente castigo, con el embarazo anterior?

-Sakura-hime quiere caldo de alubias con pan de centeno, mermelada de naranja y jugo de apio con naranja- respondió cansado, era la cuarta vez en la semana que tenía que hacer esos viajes nocturno y lo peor… ¡apenas eran martes¡, al menos no tendría que hacer el viaje solo.

Los tres voltearon a ver al Hyuga, el cual se sonrojo –Pastel de chocolate con fresas, jugo de melocotón y pulpo asado- contesto viendo a cualquier otra parte, aunque con las mejillas aun más rojas

-Y tu Naruto-san, que ha pedido la linda Hinata-pregunto cortésmente el pelinegro

El rubio ensancho su sonrisa, sin duda su pedido era le mas sencillo y normal de todos - pay de queso con zarzamoras y juego de kiwi con manzana y fresas

Los otros lo miraron entre sorprendidos y celosos, ¡¿Por qué sus esposas no podían pedir algo así de normal?¡

-Tsk… más vale que consigamos los encargos, no quiero ver a Temari molesta- decreto al castaño, intentando no mostrar su disgusto

Los demás asintieron para comenzar aquella misión de rango S, solo que si fallaban quien los acribillarían serian las dulces konuichis

Comenzaron a recorren nuevamente las calles de Konoha. Buscando con la mirada algún lugar donde pudieran adquirir los productos requeridos.

-Naruto… como ha estado Hinata-sama?-rompió el silencio el Hyuga, llevaba días de no ver a su prima, desde el nombramiento del Uzumaki no había tenido oportunidad alguna de verla, en parte por las largas misiones, el tiempo que le dedicaba a su hijo y esposa, y más que nada porque la morena se la pasaba en la oficina con su esposo, ayudándole en lo que le era posible.

-Pues, yo diría que bien, solo que lo normal: los vómitos uno que otro mareo y el incremento de apetito, pero es normal en su estado- sonrió complacido por su propia respuesta, Hinata pasaba casi todas las horas del día a su lado, a excepción cuando las chicas (Tenten, Ino, Sakura y Temari) la secuestraban.

-Eso me comento Tenten, pero quisiera poder verla…-la voz del castaño revelo un deje de tristeza, él siempre quiso mucho a su prima y en gran parte extrañaba verla por los dominios Hyuga.

-Que te parece si vienes a nuestra casa a cenar junto con Tenten y el pequeño Suzume?.. A Hinata-chan le alegrara que vayan…

El castaño sonrió, su prima no podía estar en mejores manos

**++**++**++**++

Alzo la prenda para poder ver mejor su trabajo, los bordados eran perfectos ni un hilo fuera de su lugar, paso la mano suavemente…

Se sentía satisfecha. Esperaba que a Naruto también le gustase.

Alzo los instrumentos de costura, se levanto de su cómodo asiento para guardar la cajita blanca en el tocador y aprovechar para sacar un listón azul del mismo lugar. Con la delicadeza que le caracterizaba acomodo las prendas en la caja, y la amarro perfectamente con el listón, creando un moño perfecto. Sonrió contenta, su esposo se llevaría una sorpresa en cuanto llegara

Y ella… tendría su rico pastel

**++**++**++**++**

Al fin. Al fin habían dado con una tienda de comestibles que estuviera abierta a tales horas; cuando entraron el encargado del lugar los vio con una sonrisa entre burlona y comprensible.

De inmediato cada uno se separo para buscar su pedido.

-eh, disculpe- hablo bajo el castaño, dirigiéndose al encargado –¿no tendrá pulpo asado?

-mmm… creo que sí, pero temo que es refrigerado y tendrá que volver a calentarlo- el Hyuga bajo la cabeza, un aura de depresión cayó sobre él; no era suficiente tener que hace una odisea alimenticia esta noche… sino que también tendría que hacerle de cocinero (n/t: exagerado ¬¬)

Los demás seguían en lo suyo, buscando lo necesario para complacer el antojo de sus esposas. Shikamaru arrastraba los pies de cansancio –aunque el siempre estaba cansado- Temari no tenia tantos antojos como las demás mujeres, pero lo único malo, era que por culpa de las hormonas su carácter era demasiado inestable. No sabía si al regresar a casa, la rubia lo recibiría con una sonrisa y un beso ó le gritaría que tardo demasiado y lo mandaría a dormir al sofá.

Problemático.

Pero por nada del mundo cambiaria a su esposa; ella le había dado las mayores alegrías de su vida, además de ser un gran apoyo y ayuda con lo del Clan. Como parece, él era el nuevo líder del Clan Nara, cuando lo nombraron estuvo muy tentado a rechazarlo, era demasiado trabajo para alguien tan vago como él, pero la mano de su esposa le alentó a aceptar tan importante cargo; sabia que la rubia estaría hay para apoyarle en todo.

Hasta ese día no había tenido mayores problemas con el puesto, tal vez lo único que lamentaba era no poder ver tan seguido sus queridas nubes, y no pasar más tiempo con su Akemi, su pequeña niña crecía cada día mas, incluso ya había empezado a gatear; que lastima que no estuvo ay para verlo. Pero ya encontraría la forma de compensar el tiempo perdido; después de todo era un genio y este genio no se perdería por nada del mundo los primeros pasos de su princesita. Ni el nacimiento de su próxima hija.

Rock Lee era un hombre completo, tenía el amor de una maravillosa mujer, seria padre y era reconocido como uno de los más grandes shinobis a pesar de que no podía usas ninjitsu o genjitsu. Era la gran bestia de Konoha, estaba seguro que Gai-sensei estaba orgulloso de él.

Su prioridad ahora era cuidar a su flor de cerezo, aunque Sakura era una de las más grandes konuichis de sus tiempos, se sentía en la necesidad de protegerle hasta del viento, cosa por demás tonta, ya que si la pelirosa quisiera podría partir Konoha en dos.

-Y aquí está el pan de centeno, ¡yosh¡- exclamo como si acabase de cumplir la misión más importante.

-Pay de queso, pay de queso… donde estas pay de queso?- llamaba Naruto al "pay de queso", ya tenía el jugo solo le hacía falta el pastel.

No estaba molesto, ni si quiera mal humorado; se sentía bien por poder hacer algo por su hime, cualquiera en su lugar no hubiera movido un solo dedo… quien amaría al hijo de otro?

Él… ese bebe era de Hinata, era SU hijo y de nadie más

-con que aquí estabas- regaño al dulce postre una vez que lo había encontrado. Tomo ambos productos y se dirigió a la caja para pagarlos, donde se reencontró con los otros tres, todos con vario paquetes plásticos de colores brillantes.

-son 500 yens, Naruto-sama- atendió amablemente, aquel viejo tendero tenía una sonrisa radiante, y cualquiera en su lugar la tendría. A este paso se volvería rico, pareciera que en Konoha había una epidemia de embarazos. Este grupo era el cuarto que atendía esta noche, y todavía era principio de semana

-Gracias –tomo la bolsa y se dispuso a alcanzar a sus amigos quienes lo esperaban en la entrada. Al menos no caminaría solo.

Al salir se toparon con una gran sorpresa.

Kakashi, Sai e Iruka caminaban hacia la tienda, los tres en bata de dormir. –_"De acuerdo… ahora si podemos hacer un club"- _pensó entre divertido y deprimido el rubio

-y… que es lo que quiere Ino?- pregunto burlón el castaño, a lo que el moreno solo pudo sonreír radiantemente

-Onigiris de atún y sopa de castañas- respondió sin borrar aquella sonrisa, aunque si se observa detenidamente el rostro del moreno se podían notar las profundas ojeras y el cansancio se delataba en sus movimientos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que tratar con una mujer embarazada era más complicado que su trabajo, se hubiera reído a bocanada abierta.

Raíz le quitaba gran parte del tiempo, aquellos fieros AMBUS que debía dirigir como actual líder de AMBU RAIZ, (antiguo puesto de Danzou) no eran nada comparados con ver a su linda rubia molesta. Ino había decidido la mejor forma de compensar el tiempo que Sai no estaba en casa.

La rubia pasaba gran parte –por no decir todo el día- en la base del AMBU, al principio la presencia de la esposa del moreno desato conmoción y alegría por parte de vario hombres (quienes estaban felices de poder ver de cerca una mujer tan hermosa como lo era la Yamanaka).

Pero con el paso de los días, se dieron cuenta de la trágica verdad…

Sai era alguien que inspiraba respeto y cierto temor; pero no era nada comparado con lo que inspiraba la rubia: PANICO y TERRO

Nadie en su sano juicio querría hacer enojar a la bella konuichi, ya habían visto volar varias veces a su respetado líder, a causa de los cambios de humor de su dulce esposa. De hecho los mismos AMBUS habían creado el código YAMA, para dar aviso entre ellos mismos, del peligro que implicaba el estado de ánimo de la Yamanaka.

Cada día que pasaba, aquellos shinobis de elite respetaban más y más a su líder. Y como no hacerlo, si aquel hombre era lo suficientemente valiente para haberse casado con aquella fiera, y tan osado como para poder sobre llevar el embarazo de la rubia.

-Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei; que hacen aquí?- pregunto confundido el rubio, que él supiera Anko y Shizune no estaban embarazadas.

-yosh- saludo el peli plata alzando la mano a señal de saludo –lo que pasa es que a Anko-chan se le antojaron unos dangos y me pidió que se los comprara; TRADUCCION: "Anko tenía ganas de comer dulces y me ordeno ir a comprárselos con la amenaza de que si no volvía con ellos mejor no regresara"

Anko de Hatake era una persona con un carácter explosivo y bastante peligrosa cuando se le hacían enojar. Eso lo sabía de sobra, ya que acabo varias veces en el hospital a propia mano de la peli violáceo.

-Y usted Iruka-sensei?- ahora fue el turno del peli negro

-Pues sucede que a Daisuke se le acabaron los pañales y no tuve más que venir a comprar más, era eso o tener que usar una de mis camisas de pañal –el moreno sonrió un tanto avergonzado, mientras que se tallaba la cicatriz de la cara

A todos les paso un escalofrió, si sufrían todo este martirio sin que sus hijos hubieran nacido… que les esperaba después del parto.

**++**++**++**++**++**++**

-Ya volvió- anuncio el rubio quitándose las sandalias.

-Que alegría Naruto, pudiste encontrar el pastel?- saludo la morena, con ojos brillosos mientras pensaba en su dulce postre

-Yosh, claro que lo encontré. Crees que el gran hokage de Konoha dejaría a su bella esposa sin su pay?- pregunto adoptando una pose heroica. A lo que la peli azul aplaudió divertida por todo aquel teatro del oji azul –toma

La morena tomo la bolsa y de inmediato se fue a sentar a la mesa del comedor, tenía mucha hambre. Abrió velozmente la cajita de plástico y destapo la botella de jugo, tenía una sonrisa radiante, que al rubio le recordaba, a la de una niña pequeña.

El pay estaba delicioso, era eso o tenía demasiada hambre, que todo le sabía a gloria. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y no podía evitar sonreír, era tonto pero aquel postre la hacía feliz.

-Naru… quieres- ofreció la Hyuga extendiendo el tenedor con un poco de pastel

-Claro- acepto de buena gana el dulce.- Esta muy bueno, ttebayo

La morena sonrió, de pronto recordó el paquete. –Espérame aquí Naruto, te tengo una sorpresa

-Una sorpresa?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza

-Sí, solo espérame aquí- y sin esperar respuesta, corrió hacia la alcoba

Al verse solo, el rubio recargo la cabeza en la mesa –Que clase de sorpresa me abra preparado Hinata-chan?- se preguntaba a si mismo

Volteo el rostro, hasta topar con el postre, una sonrisa perversa cruzo sus labios. "Que tanta cuenta se daría Hinata si le robaba un poco mas de pastel?"

**++**++**++

La morena tomo el paquete, apretándolo contra su pecho, sus mejillas estaba muy rojas y su corazón latía fuertemente, se sentí tan nerviosa como cuando era niña y veía de lejos a su adorado rubio.

Sin esperar más bajo rápidamente las escaleras, sin hacer nada de ruido, quería sorprender a su esposo

-Naruto- llamo al rubio quien le daba la espalda

El rubio brinco del susto, estaba tan concentrado en su malévolo plan de hurto, que no presto atención a su entorno. Había sido atrapado infraganti, con las manos en el pay. Volteo lentamente para ver a su morena, sin ser consciente que aun tenía el postre en las manos y el tenedor en la boca

Hinata miro horrorizada la escena. SU PAY. Su delicioso pay, devorado por el rubio, apenas si pudo probar un poco y ahora… ¡no quedaba nada¡

-Etto… yo… eh Hinata, gomen nasai no pude resistirlo- intentaba disculparse al ver la cara de tristeza de la morena. El plan inicial era solo unas probaditas, pero poco a poco las probaditas se fueron haciendo mas y mas grandes – estaba solito y bueno… el pay estaba aquí… y… y ¡Fue su culpa, él me tentó¡ -gimoteo una tonta excusa

La morena soltó una risita, Naruto podía verse muy lindo mientras lloriqueaba y trataba de inventar una mala excusa –No te preocupes- sonrió aun mas, para calmar al rubio; cosa que funciono –Aquí tienes

El rubio tomo la caja, algo confuso; se acaba de comer el delicioso postre de Hinata y esta le estaba dando un regalo

-Vamos, ábrela- animo la morena

Rápidamente desato el moño, y abrió el paquete; el contenido le dejo mudo.

-Hinata… esto- balbuceaba mirando aquella prenda entre sus manos

-Hai, te gustan?- pregunto angustiada

-Que si me gustan?... ¡Me encanta, ttebayo¡- grito contento, mientras abrazaba a la morena, quien solo podía sonreír aun mas

-Vamos, pruébatela- el rubio obedeció en el acto, se coloco cuidadosa mente la capa.

-Y bien… como me veo?- cuestiono, dando una vuelta modelando para su mujer aquella capa nueva

-Te queda perfecta- sonrió complacida

-Gracias Hinata- cargo el rubio a la morena, beso suavemente sus labios. Hinata era la persona más maravillosa con quien puso haberse casado, cada día que pasaba estaba más agradecido con dios, y más convencido de que la decisión que tomo fue la mejor de toda su vida

-Naru…- llamo melosamente al rubio

-que pasa hime?

-Tendrás que ir de nuevo a la tienda, por otro pastel –pidió sin sentir pena alguna, después de todo el rubio se comió su postre

-Sabía que dirías eso- se quejo tristemente el hokage en una esquina de la habitación, haciendo círculos en el piso con una aura de depresión sobre su cabeza

La morena rio divertida. Su esposo podía llegar ser bastante dramático

**++**++**++**++

-Ya me voy –se despedía el hokage de su esposa

-Naruto… no olvidas algo?- pregunto la morena

-Ah SI- regreso sobres sus pasos, para besas los dulces labio de su mujer- ahora si ya me voy

-Naru… no olvidas esto?- alzo una caja del obento envuelta en una pañoleta naranja

-Creo que si- se rasco la cabeza apenado –Ahora sí, ya me voy

-cuídate mucho y trabaja duro –aconsejo como cada mañana

-claro… te veré en la tarde para comer, cierto?

-Desde luego

La morena vio marchar a su esposo, con una sonrisa en el rostro; toda la gente que veía pasar al Rokudaime quedaba anonadada….

Era como ver al mismísimo Yondaime. Hinata sonrió aun más. Aquellas ropas le quedaron perfectas

De espaldas a la morena. Naruto sonrió alegremente. "_Desde hoy este será mi uniforme del diario"_

-Hokage-sama… se ve cansado- comento preocupada una konuichi que pasaba –acaso tuvo una mala noche?

-Yo diría que todo lo contrario- contesto el kage, sonriendo divertido. La noche anterior, fue la más larga de su vida, dos viajes a la tienda y una de las más agradable sorpresa que pudiera esperar –Todo lo contrario

Sabía que tendría noches aun más pesadas. Pero también sabía que cada día valdría aun más la pena, si podía ver al despertar a su lado, a aquel ángel que tenía como esposa

**++**++**+++**++**++

Ojala les haya gustado, en lo personal a mi me agrado peroooo pues quisiera saber que opinan

Asi que no olviden dejarme muxoooooooooooos rewers y si pues ay casi tantos como en el anterior o mas.... abra actualizacion a mas tardar el jueves

Eso depende de ustedes...

Ah y gracias a.....

**SOFITCARD**

**ORION NO SAGA**

**PRINCEZZHINA-DARK**

**KIERINAHANA**

**UZUMAKI AND HYUUGA GIRLS**

**GAAHINA-4E**

**HINATA-MARY**

**ADRIFERNAN19**

**CHIBIK-LADY**

**EIKO298**

Muchas graxias sin sus comentarios no abria capi jijiji espero saber mas de ustedes CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO nwn


	4. PARTO

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Tsuki: bueno, tengo que agradecer por sus lindos comentarios y pedir perdón… de verdad lo siento, yo planeaba publicar el jueves, mis planes eran que terminara el capitulo el miércoles en la noche y publicar al día siguiente, pero desgraciadamente no salió como deseaba, en primera porque tuve más tarea en la escuela y la segunda y más importante…_

_Me sentí MUY frustrada… jamás me había sentido así, podría decirse que un comentario o más bien 2, me desanimaron mucho._

_A lo largo de mis años de escritora JAMAS me había pasado algo semejante, y realmente me hizo pensar: "Si a los lectores no les gusta mi trabajo, a tal punto de considerarlo MIERDA (explicitas palabras de esta persona) para que sigo escribiendo?"_

_Y estuve muy tentada a dejar la historia, pero después de analizarlo y gracias a mi ototo, decidí no darle más importancia al asunto y después de leer sus lindos comentarios, decidí sentarme a hacer el nuevo capi, aunque tuviera que desvelarme._

_Ojala que les guste _

_Debo dejar en claro que este finc esta especialmente centrado en Itachi (primogénito de Naruto y Hinata) es su historia y como descubre el pasado que se le oculta. Además algo… y que quede súper claro Sasuke no se quedara con Hinata. No odio a Sasuke, LO ABORREZCO, por lo que sucedió con Itachi, así que esto es como una venganza contra Sasuke y un tributo a Itachi Uchiha _

_De nuevo perdón y espero que les gustara el capi, dejen comentarios sus rewers me hacen seguir adelante sin tan lindos comentarios este capi jamás hubiera visto la luz de la internet xDD _

_Al finc…_

**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**

**CAP 3: PARTO**

Aquella noche llovía a cantaros, parecía como si el cielo fuerza a caerse de un momento a otro; las calles estaban completamente vacías, ni el más osado shinobi se atrevería a salir de casa con semejante clima.

En la mansión hokage las cosas estaban tranquilas, afortunadamente para el rubio no había gran trabajo, solo un poco de papeleó pendiente, que no le tomo más de un par de horas, así que pudo irse temprano a casa, además no quería dejar tanto tiempo sola a Hinata, estando en el noveno mes de gestación, el bebe podría nacer en cualquier momento. Aunque Sakura les aseguraba que el bebe nacería a finales de tan lluvioso mes.

El no podía dejar de estar inquieto, así que sin pensarlo más pidió a Shizune que se hiciera cargo de lo demás y si llegaba a surgir algún problema se le avisara. La pelinegra sonrió, esa tarde había quedado de ir por Daisuke a la academia y aprovecharía para ver un rato a Iruka, el trabajo de ambos les quitaba bastante tiempo de pareja, pero estaba segura de que al castaño no le importaría tener que cuidar a su pequeño, aparte con semejante tromba, podía asegurar que ni su marido saldría del salón de clases

**++**++**++**++**++**

Se sentía algo nerviosa, aquella lluvia la inquietaba a ella y al bebe, desde que Naruto se había ido al trabajo, se sentía nerviosa y algo preocupada, cosa bastante tonta, pero sentía que algo se acercaba y en cierta forma le daba miedo estar sola.

-Hinata, ya regrese- la voz del rubio fue como un bálsamo de tranquilidad para su alma, con una gran sonrisa bajo a recibir a su pareja

-Llegaste temprano Naru- abrazo fuertemente del oji azul, mientras este solo se limitaba a sujetar fuertemente a su esposa

-Sí, no había mucho trabajo, solo el papeleo de las misiones. Por cierto, que hay de cenar, muero de hambre ttebayo?

La peli azul soltó una suave risita –Prepare ramen

-En serio??- pregunto incrédulo, su esposa no hacia seguido su platillo favorito, ya que aseguraba que no era del todo saludable comer ramen todos los días; la oji blanco asintió –Pues que esperamos, ya quiero comer tu delicioso ramen

**++**++**++**++**++**

Sakura no era una persona que se preocupara de más, pero este día, no había parado de dar vueltas por toda la casa con su pequeña en brazos, su linda Hanako era su vivo retrato, una linda niña de piel blanquizca y preciosos ojos jades idénticos a los de ella, la única variante era el color del cabello, negro como el de su padre, muchos decían que era un bendición de dios, el que no se parecieran en gran medida a su padre, ella solo se limitaba a reír divertida.

Rock Lee no era el hombre más atractivo, pero ella sabía que no pudo haber encontrado mejor marido, el peli negro la trataba como si de una princesa se tratase, cosa que para nada le molestaba.

-Recuerdo cuando le dije que iba a ser papa- hablo a la nada, viendo un punto inexistente en aquel lindo cuarto (el de la bebe)

El recordar aquel día, le hacía sentir dichosa. La bestia verde de Konoha necesito ser tranquilizado por su sensei. Sin duda era un lindo recuerdo, pero eso no lograba calmarle del todo; la lluvia seguía cayendo incluso con mayor fuerza que antes, daba a pensar que en cualquier momento el cielo se caería a pedazos. Tal vez la razón de su inquietud era la ausencia de su esposo, que desde hace ya casi dos semanas se había marchado a una misión, por lo que sabía regresaría esa misma tarde… pero tal vez la lluvia lo retrasaría un poco más.

Aunque estaba más convencida que su angustia era hacia cierta oji blanco, los recientes análisis que le realizo a la Uzumaki dio como resultado, que el bebe nacería a finales de mes. Hinata se había vuelto una de sus mejores amigas, cuando se entero del cariño que le profesaba el rubio a la morena, se sintió algo celosa, después de todo… ella fue el primer amor del ojiazul; pero se sentía más feliz de que su amigo tuviera alguien que amar y que le amara con la misma intensidad.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer y su angustia no dejaba de crecer.

**++**++**++**++**

-ah, Hinata… tu ramen es el mejor dattebayo- comento contento, mientras se sobaba su abultado estomago

-Qué bueno que te gusto- soltó una suave risita –Quieres otro poco…

El rubio solo asintió y la morena se encamino a la cocina –Que tal te fue en el trabajo, Naruto

-Bastante bien, no hubo mucho trabajo… solo un poco de papeleo atrasado

-Qué bueno que adelantes papeleo – tomo el humeante plato de pasta, de pronto… sintió un ligero dolor en el vientre, el cual desaparición tan rápido como llego. Sin deseos de preocupar al rubio decidió ignorar la molestia que sentía.

-Gracias- tomo el plato ofrecido por su esposa, para comenzar a devorar el cuarto tazón de ramen –Como se han sentido tu y el bebe

La morena sonrió, aquella forma de referirse al pequeño, le causaba ternura. Naruto sería el mejor padre de todo el mundo; de por sí ya creí que el rubio era el mejor hombre que podría existir y es que no cualquiera podría llegar a aceptar y más aun querer al bebe de otro hombre como a su propio hijo.

-Pues ha estado algo inquieto, creo que es el clima

El rubio comenzó a reír escandalosamente –Creo que ya somos dos, supongo que tienes razón… ha de ser el clima

-creo que sí, normalmente está muy tranquilo- toco su vientre, se podía sentir levemente los movimientos del pequeño, el cual parecía inquieto

-Has pensado en algún nombre…-pregunto curioso, sonriendo de forma zorruna

-Claro, solo… que aun no decido-dijo avergonzada, estaba ya el noveno mes y aun no lograba decidir cual nombre seria el ideal.

El rubio se cruzo de brazos, adoptando una pose meditativa; cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza tratando de forzar a alguna idea a salir a la luz. Aquel ritual era observado por la morena atentamente, Naruto era una persona impredecible, tal vez el podía solucionar la disyuntiva.

Y el rubio continuaba frezándose a pensar…

O… tal vez no.

Suspiro resignada, si en algo su esposo no había cambiado en lo absoluto, era que aun continuaba siendo el ninja impredecible de siempre.

-Creo que sabremos cual es el nombre correcto en cuanto lo veamos- sentencio después de aquella ardua labor

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida, nunca espero aquella respuesta. Sin duda Naruto jamás dejara de sorprenderle

-Creo que tienes razón –sonrió frotando su vientre suavemente –porque crees que sucederá así?

-Pues la verdad no estoy my seguro, yo también he pensado un sinfín de nombres, pero al final ninguno me convence- se levanto de su asiento para caminar a la pequeña sala, siendo seguido por la morena

La sala era un cuarto por demás cómodo, con un gran ventanal encargado de proporcionar la iluminación perfecta, el cual daba directo al patio trasero… una gran extensión cubierta de un sin número de flores y plantas, a insistencia de Hinata. Las magnolias, orquídeas, gardenias parecían danzar bajo la lluvia y el viento, algunos pétalos se desprendían para volar entre las frías corrientes de aire. Aquellos grandes árboles de Sakura y jacaranda eran cubierto por una capa de agua dándoles un aspecto brillante y un tanto sombrío.

Aquella habitación era usada por ambos, para pasar las horas de ocio en compañía del otro, una gran sillón color chocolate con mullidos cojines era el lugar preferido de descanso del rubio, después de un largo día de trabajo. Un gran estante se encargaba de almacenar un gran número de libros, pergaminos y carpetas con distintos tipos de documentos…

Había desde simples registros de misiones, equipos y shinobis, ha completos almanaques de historia de las familias y clanes de la aldea, pergaminos con importantes jutsus… entre toda esta gama de conocimientos se encontraba un pergamino color escarlata, que destacaba de entre todo lo demás.

La morena tomo dicho objeto, para después tomar asiento junto a su esposo en el mueble favorito del rubio.

-Aun lo conservas- dijo mas a si misma que a su compañero

-Es lo único que prueba la verdad- su mirada se volvió empañada por la tristeza y dolor, arrebato suavemente el rollo de las manos de su esposa –No sé si algún día me sentiré capaz de hacer saber lo que ay aquí

-Se que lo harás…- tomo la mano del oji azul, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo

-Lo sé, él no se merece que todos piensen que fue un traidor- sentía su estomago estrujarse. Al asumir el cargo como hokage, le dio acceso a todos y cada uno de los documentos de Konoha, incluso alguno que no sabía que existían.

Fue durante una tarde de curiosidad que dio con aquel pergamino escarlata, creyendo que se trataba de algún jutsu o registro, lo leyó sin saber las repercusiones de aquel acto. No en balde estaba oculto entre las cosas del Sandaime, al parecer el tercero deseaba llevarse aquel secreto a la tumba, pero tan grande era su peso que simplemente… no pudo

Dentro de aquel simple papel estaba escrito con sangre el mayor secreto de uno de los más poderosos clanes de Konoha, después de leer aquella gran verdad, las cosas encajaron en la cabeza del rubio

El porqué de su traición, la deserción, la vida como prófugo y el porqué le dejo aquel regalo, que hasta el momento… no se había atrevido a usar. Él no tenía secretos con su esposa y sabia que aquello era de importancia para la morena, así que le conto todo.

Simplemente ninguno de los dos, se atrevía a decir la verdad

-Naru…- justo cuando la morena se disponía a tratar de apaciguar la culpa de su amado rubio, un dolor aun mayor que el anterior la detuvo. Sentía que se en cualquier momento se partiría en dos

-Hinata, que pasa- pregunto asustado al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de la oji perla

-Creo…- el dolor le dificultaba el habla- Creo que… ya es hora

-hora?... hora de qué?.... por favor Hinata no me asustes- suplicaba el oji azul, al borde del colapso nervioso

-¡¡Que tu hijo nazca¡¡- grito mas producto del enojo que del dolor… a veces el rubio podía ser de lo mas desesperante. Ella estaba a punto de dar a luz y su marido solo se ponía histérico

-¡¡¿QUE?¡¡- ahora si, que hacia? Que se supone que debía hacer? _"Vamos Naruto, recuerda lo que te dijo Sakura-chan?"_

El Rokudaime trataba de recordar los consejos de su amiga peli rosa… pero simplemente nada pasaba por su cabeza. Así que hizo lo que cualquier padre histérico haría…

-Te llevare al hospital- y sin otra idea que pasara por su cabeza, tomo a la morena en brazos para salir corriendo de la casa rumbo al hospital.

Una idea que podría ser considerada idónea, si es que hubiera tomado en consideración la terrible tromba y las sencillas y poco abrigadoras ropas de la morena, además de que olvido llevar consigo la maleta que curiosamente estaba al lado de la puerta

Hinata tenía en consideración distintos tipos de situaciones, por ellos preparo la maleta con lo necesario para el día del parto. Pero con lo que no conto, es que su hiperactivo esposo actuara de forma tan espontanea.

Al darse cuenta de su error, el rubio comenzó a sacarse –como pudo- la capa que le regalo la morena, para cubrir un poco a su esposa. Aun cargando a la Hyuga formo los sellos necesarios para ejecutar su nueva técnica

-Hiraishin ni jutsu- una ráfaga de viento los envolvió, ambos… hokage y Hyuga desaparecieron en una ráfaga de luz amarilla. Naruto sabía que el también necesitaría un plan, para ese día. Así que se le ocurrió la idea de usar el jutsu de su padre, por ello dejo un kunai marcado en el hospital, muy semejante a los que utilizaba le Yondaime, solo que le sello era de color naranja

**++**++**++**++**++**

Las cosas era muy tranquilas en su vida desde que Naruto tomo su puesto, ya no mas papeleo, no mas reuniones con los viejos del consejo, no mas desvelo…

Era feliz.

Tsunade, anterior hokage de Konoha, era feliz como hacía mucho no lo era, tal vez su felicidad estaría completa, si cierto sannin de cabellos blancos estuviera a su lado. Movió su cabeza para espantar los lúgubres pensamientos, que de vez en cuando le asaltaban

-Jiraiya…- murmuro por lo bajo, sus ojos amenazaban con derramar mas lagrimas. La muerte del sannin pervertido fue un golpe muy duro para ella, fue su amigo de la infancia y compañero en el campo de batalla.

-Vamos Tsunade, no te pongas sentimental- se regaño a sí misma, si bien ahora no tenia tantos deberes y obligaciones, tenía mucho tiempo extra. Por ello, aun cuando se le relevo del cargo de hokage, se dedicaba al hospital de la hoja, quería ser de ayuda y que mejor forma que esta?

Ese día, a pesar del pésimo clima, decidió asistir para realizar su ronda. No había nada que hacer, todo estaba en calma, solo reviso algunos de los pacientes, archivo algo de papeleo y lleno algunos formularios.

El silencio acogía al gran edificio, solo el sonido de la lluvia se hacía presente.

-¡Tsunade-sama¡- el grito de una de las enfermeras la alarmo

-Que sucede Mitzumi- pregunto alarmada, la joven enfermera había llegado a la altura de su superior, trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento, ya que tuvo que recorrer medio hospital en búsqueda de la rubia

-¡NARUTO-SAMA¡ el… el- simplemente le aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones

Al escuchar el nombre de su niño, sintió una gran angustia -¡¿Qué pasa?¡… que pasa con Naruto

-Hokage-sama, acaba de llegar con Hinata-sama… ¡Esta en labor de parto¡- grito aterrada la muchacha.

De inmediato la rubia salió corriendo, envió chacra a sus piernas para ir aun más rápido. –"_Debo apurarme"_

**++**++**++**++**

-Hinata-sama trate de calmarse y respire hondo- indicaba una enfermera. La morena estaba acostada en una camilla, mientras era conducida a cirugía, no querían arriesgar nada, por ello había enviado en la búsqueda de Tsunade-sama _–"Suerte de se encontraba aquí, sin ella o Sakura-san no sabríamos que hacer"_

La oji blanco, trataba de calmarse, pero el dolor era insoportable –Donde esta Sakura-chan?- pregunto entrecortadamente, el dolor iba en aumente

-Sakura-san, no vino hoy- contesto nervioso a la reacción de la Uzumaki

-¡¿Cómo que Sakura-chan no está?¡- grito el rubio, asustando a ambas mujeres

-Hokage-sama, trate de calmarse… Tsunade-sama ya viene en camino

Ante esto, los futuros padres se calmaron, era un alivio que la mejor medico de todo el mundo shinobi se encargara de traer al mundo a su bebe.

-¡NARUTO… HINATA¡- se oyó la voz de la rubia retumbar por los pasillos; de improviso la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a la rubia. Tsunade se veía agitada, su pecho subía y baja de forma exagerada y su boca se abría buscando atrapar bocanadas de aire.

-Tsunade-obachan, que bueno que está aquí, Hina… hinat ella…-trato de explicar el morenito, solo que los nervios le ganaron, junto con un grito de la morena

-Rápido, preparen la anestesia- comenzó a indicar la antigua godaime; volvió la vista al rubio –Naruto, ponte esto si es que quieres estar aquí- le extendió una bata y un cubre bocas

El rubio palideció, él no quería estar durante el parto, estaba casi seguro que no resistiría verlo –yo… este… yo…

Justo cuando estaba por negar la propuesta, la voz de Hinata le interrumpió –Onegai Naruto, no me dejes sola- suplico temerosa

-D.. de acuerdo- acepto resignado, tenía que ser valiente, por Hinata y el bebe

**++**++**++**++**++**

-Gracias por cuidarla Ino- la peli rosa estaba parada justo fuera de la residencia Yamanaka, ya que no pudo calmar su ansiedad, decidió ir al hospital. Solo que había un inconveniente…

No podía dejar sola a Hanako, por lo cual tuvo que recurrir a su amiga. La rubia Yamanaka estaba feliz de poder ayudar a la oji jade, después de que le explicara la situación y su preocupación por su morena amiga, no pudo negarse a cuidar a la pequeña peli negra.

-no hay de que Sakura… para mí es un placer- sonrió, mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña –Anda, mejor ve a ver a Hinata

-De nuevo gracias Ino- acerco su rostro al pequeño bulto de cobijas que tenía en brazos la oji azul –pórtate bien mi niña, mami no tardara

Sin más se despidió de su amiga, para encaminarse al hospital; la lluvia se había calmado un poco, por lo menos el cielo no se veía tan oscuro y los relámpagos habían dejado de sonar. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a Hanako, pero tampoco podía quedarse así.

Al llegar al hospital, noto el gran revuelo.

Las enfermeras no dejaban de corren en diversas direcciones, algunas se veían al borde del colapso nervioso

-Haruna… que pasa?- pregunto a una rubia que corría aceleradamente

-Oh gracias a Kami- suspiro aliviada- Venga conmigo Haruno-san- pidió mientras jalaba de un brazo a la oji jade

-Pe… pero que pasa?- pregunto consternada, no era normal aquel comportamiento. Algo importante debía estar pasando

-Hinata-sama esta en labor de parto- chillo la rubia. La konuichi se quedo estática…

-"_Es por eso que estaba angustia"-_ se contesto a sí misma -¡Vamos¡

En esta ocasión la peli rosa fue quien arrastro a la otra

**++**++**++**++

-Vamos Hinata… puja- pidió la rubia. La morena estaba vestida con una abata azul petróleo, sus cabello había sido recogido por una de las enfermeras para mayor comodidad de la oji perla –Vamos, mas fuerte

El rubio temblaba como una hoja al viento, todo esto era demasiado para él; pero tenía que apoyar a su esposa. Temerosamente se acerco a la Hyuga para tomar su mano

Ante este gesto la morena volteo el rostro hacia el moreno. Sonrió ligeramente

-Vamos Hinata… mas fuerte- ordeno la rubia

De improviso la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una peli rosa vestida con una bata blanca, el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta y un tapa bocas cubriendo casi todo su rostro

-Tsunade-sama… en que puedo ayudar

-Sakura, que bueno que llegas…-suspiro tranquila, el tener a su mejor aprendiz a su lado era un alivio- prepara lo instrumento, si esto sigue así, tendremos que hacer una cesaría

Los ojos de la morena y el rubio se abrieron enormemente. Hinata no quería que la operara y Naruto, no quería ver eso.

La morena comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, su hijo nacería como cualquier otro bebe o dejaba de llamarse Hinata de Uzumaki Hyuga

-Eso Hinata… un poco más- animo la peli rosa. Naruto era una persona demasiado curiosa, y a veces eso le traía problemas.

El rubio atraído por su curiosidad, se soltó de la mano de la morena para poder ver, "como iban las cosas". Cosa de la que se arrepintió al instante.

-Esto es demasiado…- murmuro completamente pálido.

El sonido hueco de algo caer, hizo a la oji jade volver la mirada hacia el suelo. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo, tirado en el piso inconsciente.

-Hay Naruto- suspiro resignada; volteo a ver a la oji blanco –Un poco más.

-¡Ya se ve la cabecita¡- exclamo entusiasmada la rubia- lo ultimo

Junto toda la energía que le quedaba, dando su último esfuerzo. El grito de Hinata se escucho por todo el edifico, solo para ser opacado por el del infante

Tsunade tenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño de no más de 4 kilogramos; sonrió tiernamente –Es un varón

-Es hermoso- suspiro la oji jade, la pequeña criatura era un encanto

-Hinata…-llamo a la morena, que yacía exhausta, sus rostro estaba completamente sudado y su pecho se movía aceleradamente –míralo es un niño

Tsunade acerco al pequeño a su madre

-Es… es hermoso- sonrió enormemente, alzo sus brazos para tomar a su pequeño-hola… soy tu mama

El pequeño movía sus brazos, hasta topar con la mano de la morena; sus pequeñas manitas sujetaron uno de los dedos de la Hyuga

-Hinata… tienes que descansar y este pequeño necesita un baño- sonrió la peli rosa, para quitarle al pequeño…

-Es necesario?- chillo la morena, no quería alejarse de su bebe

-no te preocupes, solo tenemos que revisarlo y limpiarlo, en cuanto terminemos lo tendrás de vuelta- la morena solo pudo asentir no muy conforme

-Además…- agredo la rubia- tenemos que despertar al valiente padre

Las tres mujeres voltearon a ver hacia el suelo, donde se encontraba un inconsciente rubio. La peli rosa solo pudo negar con una sonrisa, para después salir con el recién nacido en brazos. LA rubia cargo el inconsciente rubio, como si se tratara de un saco de papas; mientras que la morena solo sonreía divertida

**++**++**++**++**++**

-Q… que paso?- pregunto confundido el rubio

-sucede que te desmayaste Naruto-baka – regaño la konuichi de cabello rosa

-¡HINATA¡- grito alarmado, se levanto de un brinco de la cama –Do…donde esta?

-Vamos

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos a paso acelerado. Para detenerse frente a una habitación –Aquí es

El rubio abrió la puerta casi temeroso de lo que encontraría –Hinata?

-Naruto…- ay en la cama estaba su adorada esposa, con un bulto en brazos –Acércate… no quieres conocer a tu hijo?

Animado por la invitación y el deseo de ver al pequeño, se acerco al lado de su mujer.

-Mira… es precioso- destapo al pequeño, los ojos de rubio se abrieron enormemente. Una pequeña cabecita se asomaba ligeramente, sus escasos cabellos de color negros azulado… una blanca piel y al acercar su rostro podía ver unos pequeños ojos grisáceos.

-Quieres cargarlo?- pregunto la morena; se veía radiante, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillaban de alegría

-claro…- tomo al pequeño en brazos, cargándolo lo mejor que podía –Hola, yo soy tu padre- se presento el rubio

El pequeño agito los brazos, dando a entender que lo reconocía,- para alegría del rubio –Como se llamara?- pregunto la morena

-Creo que tengo el nombre perfecto- el rubio sonrió zorrunamente

-Cual?- pregunto curiosa

-Itachi…- la morena vio sorprendida al rubio, ese nombre tenía una gran peso para el Uzumaki –Es perfecto

-Tienes razón- sonrió dulcemente

-Itachi Uzumaki- completo el hokage, el pequeño se removió en los brazos del rubio, soltando algunos balbuceos que parecían expresar su alegría

-Parece que le gusta…- comento alegremente la Hyuga

-Sí, le gusta- regreso a la cama, devolviendo al bebe a su madre, la cual gustosa lo recibió

Itachi…. Itachi Uzumaki

Un nombre con un gran peso para ambos padres, pero que cargaba la esperanza de un destino lleno de cambios. Un nombre que escribió una historia con sangre y lágrimas.

Pero que sin duda seria la motivación del rubio para sacar a luz, aquella dolorosa verdad

-Es igual a ti Hinata-chan, dattebayo- comento acertadamente.

La morena solo pudo sonreír, era cierto… el pequeño se parecía enormemente a ella, cosa que agradecía, su oscuro cabello, su pálida piel, los finos rasgos de su rostro y aun mas importante, sus ojos…

Unos lindos ojos grisáceos, tal vez el pequeño había heredado el byakugan… y no aquella línea de sangre maldita. Solo el tiempo decidiría al camino del pequeño

**++**++**++**++**++**++**

Quiero agradecer especialmente a:

**UZUMAKI AND HYUUGA GIRLS: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, jeje si me esfuerzo es para que les guste y bueno tenía que poner algo divertido jiji, espero actualizar más seguido, pero pues el cole me quita tiempo, gracias por leer mi finc espero leerte pronto

**CLARESSA: **Sugoi nwn, yo también adoro a Yondaime hokage, y me gustaría q saliera mas y sobre quién es el padre del bebe… te dire un secreto… aun no te lo puedo decir jeje pero pronto ese secreto y muchos mas se descubrirán jaja

**PRINCEZZHINA-DARK: **Gracias, me alegro q te haya gustado, si esto cada vez se va poniendo más interesante jiji ah y pues espero q te guste haya gustado la conti y procurare no tardar tanto en actualizar jeje

**CHIBIK-LADY: **concuerdo contigo, es algo gracioso jiji ah me inspire en el embarazo de mi prima, jujuju ah pobres de nuestros ninjas, si sufren así… aun sin que los bebes hayan nacido, no me quiero imaginar lo q pasaran cuando están más grandes jajaj

**TRAYEN: **yo también adoro ver a Sai con Ino, jeje hacen linda pareja y Sai en si es un amor. Claro q continuare jiji solo q mi musa me inspire jujuju

**KERI01: **jeje sep no se me ocurrió nada mas raro, es q casi no he tratado con embarazadas, y sip Hinata es un ángel juju aunque tendrá q aprender a tener más carácter y ser más dura con Naruto y el bebe jejej

**ADRIFERNAN19: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por el rewer

**EIKO298: **Pido disculpas por no actualizar el jueves, normalmente cumplo, pero no tuve ánimos gomen u___u, ojala te haya gustado el nacimiento del bebe, gracias por leer y por tu comentario

**SANGO SURIME: **Gracias, uno hace lo q puede y no te preocupes, no se quedara con Sasuke, de hecho el sufrirá muchooooooo wuajajajajaja

**TSUKINOUSAGI2008: **Yo también creo que son una pareja genial, y pues también tengo q pelear con mi hermana, ya que ella es fan del SASUHINA hehe perooo se respetan las opiniones, gracias por tu apoyo y me hace feliz q te guste mi trabajo

**SAYURI KOITSUMI: **Gracias, que bueno q te gusto; y pues sobre el porqué Sasuke abandono a hinata?... hahaha es un misterio hasta para mi. Concuerdo contigo, Naru es el esposo mas lindo del mundo jijiji ahh y aun falta mucho haha créeme esta es solo una milésima de lo que tendrán q vivir nuestros ninjas jajaa

A y sobre el pay…. De hecho, yo hice eso con las galletas de mi prima u___u… ellas me tentaron.

T-T aunque me mando a comprarle mas, malditas hormonas de embarazada T^T

**MAHOME: **etto puesss no quisiera tardar tanto, pero mi musa toma sus recesos jeje pero procurare actualizar mas seguido


	5. LIDEANDO CON LA RESPONSABILIDAD

Tsuki: no me mate T^T lo siento en verdad lo siento, es que he tenido MUCHISIMAS cosas que hacer, en verdad lo siento

Itachi: Mereces la muerte ¬/o\¬

Tsuki: . Itachi-san eso no ayuda… ok, ok en verdad discúlpenme, prometo TRATAR de actualizar mas seguido y mas que nada…

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado rewers

Arigato gozai masu minna-san, muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia y apoyarme…

Tambien quisiera pedir su opinión, he estado pensado en el regreso de Sasuke-bastardo-Uchiha, pensaba hacerlo ya cuando Ita-chan se hubiera graduado de la academia ninja, aunque mi hermana opina que seria bueno que lo conociera de chico, como a los 6 7 años… así que quiero saber su opinión

Esta es la votación: ¿Sasuke debe conocer a Ita-chan de chibi?

1-Si

2-No… cuando Itachi este mas grande

3-Muere Sasuke o te odio… no mereces conocer al precioso chibi

Ahhh casi se me olvida, he estado trabajando en unos dibujos de ita-chan un amigo me esta ayudando, espero tener un dibujin de Itachi-chibi *¬*

Bueno no olviden votar y dejar sus comentarios

Ohh casi lo olvido, dense una vuelta, en estos días, a mi perfil, estoy estructurando una ideas y me encantaría saber su opinión

Gracias de nuevo y ojalas les guste Bye bye

**++**++**++**++**

**CAP 4: Lidiando con la responsabilidad**

5:37 am

Las calles de la aldea de la hoja estaban desoladas, la penumbra invadía todo lo que tocaba solo alguno de faros alumbraban el lugar. Las luces de las casas permanecían apagadas, toda la aldea estaba sumida bajo el manto de Morfeo. Cada uno preparándose para las actividades del día siguiente

Pero no en todas partes el sueño reinaba, en la casa de la familia Uzumaki las cosas no estaban tan calmas.

-Ya… tranquilo- arrullaba la morena a un pequeño que no paraba de llorar, lo más seguro es que esta noche tampoco podría dormir –Itachi mami tiene que dormir

Por más que rogaba, el pequeño no parecía dispuesto a negociar. Su bebe era un niño de lo más tranquilo, casi no lloraba, pero si se olvidaba el detalle de dejarle solo aunque fuera por unos momentos, el morenito no reparaba en expresar su molestia con tales gritos que dejarían sordo a cualquiera. Era un niño sano en todo aspecto

-Hi-na-ta- el rubio arrastro las silabas así como arrastraba su cuerpo, tenía unas grandes ojeras, aunque no se comparaban con las de la Hyuga

-Naruto, Itachi no quiere dormir- chillo acongojada, el niño no paraba de llorar. Ya hacía dos meses que no podía dormir como dios manda

-Ve a acostarte, yo me quedare con él- ordeno el rubio. La morena se marcho sin rechistar, ella necesita un buen descanso y al parecer el oji azul pensaba lo mismo

Cuando la oji blanco se hubo retirado de la habitación, se acerco a la cuna del niño. Sus azulados cabellos estaban desordenados, su flequillo cubría casi en su totalidad su frente, su pálida piel resaltaba entre la oscuridad y sus grisáceos ojos estaba rojos de tanto llorar.

-Que pasa Itachi –cargo al pequeño sutilmente –estas muy inquieto, ¿Qué ocurre?

El menor volteo a ver al rubio, su seño se frunció ligeramente, era como si le reprochara algo –Oh vamos, no me veas así… yo no soy quien tiene a Hinata-chan despierta a las 5 de la mañana- regaño dulcemente

El moreno veía fijamente a su padre, como si pudiese entender lo dicho; y sin más sonrió dejando escapar una carcajada

-Ahora te ríes?... vaya niño que tengo por hijo- comento divertido.

Se sentó en el diván que había junto al gran ventanal, coloco al peli negro en sus piernas. La vista era hermosa, a pesar de que el sol comenzara a despertar, la noche seguía envolviendo toda la aldea. Las cosas parecían cobrar vida poco a poco, las luces comenzaban a encenderse, la gente de Konoha comenzaba sus faenas diarias. Volteo a ver la habitación de su hijo

Un gran cuarto pintado de azul marino con detalles blancos, un gran librero con distintos libros de colores y figuras, los estantes y anaqueles que estaban empotrados a las paredes yacían repletos de juguetes, animales de felpa de distintos colores y formas. La cuna de su niño estaba situada cerca del ventanal para que la luz entrara a la alcoba. A pesar de los detalles y lujos, el cuarto se veía extrañamente frio y oscuro; tal vez fuera por la hora o por la poca luz que entraba, pero aquella habitación no se le hacía propia para un infante

-Ya veo…-murmuro abrazando protectoramente a su hijo, como si de la nada fuese a salir un monstro o algún fantasma –Este lugar es muy oscuro

El niño volteo a ver al rubio, sonriendo risueñamente

-No te preocupes Ita-chan- cargo al infante en brazos, para acomodarlo mejor contra su pecho –arreglaremos tu cuarto

El pequeño Itachi se acomodo en el cálido pecho de su padre, aquel calor le hacia sentir seguro y protegido. El trabajo de Naruto le quitaba tiempo de calidad con su familia, no es fácil ser hokage

Pero los cortos, aunque agradables, momentos que pasaba con sus seres queridos le alentaban a trabajar más duro. Un _hokage es aquel que vela por el bienestar de la aldea, el que protege a las personas que le necesitan, quien daría la vida por proteger la aldea que ama y a las personas que son importantes en su vida. Un hokage se encarga de mantener vivo el espíritu del fuego y proteger el futuro de la villa_

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en la mente del kitsune, mientras veía a su hijo dormir tranquilamente

Esas palabras nunca habían tenido tanto peso, como en aquel momento; él conocía perfectamente su deber como líder de la aldea, pero ay una gran brecha entre conocer y comprender. El futuro de la aldea… aquel futuro yacía en sus brazos

-Estoy seguro que algún día serás un gran ninja- acaricio los oscuros cabellos de su niño. Sintiendo una gran paz dentro de sí, dejo que el sueño le envolviera junto a su hijo

* * *

La luz se colaba por la ventana, iluminado cada parte de la habitación, una blanca cuna cerca del ventanal, varios estantes y repisas repletas de libros y juguetes; y en el alfeizar de la ventana dos figuras descansaban cómodamente, la más pequeña recostada sobre la mayor.

El rubio despertó bostezando sonoramente, por un momento estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero al sentir un cálido peso sobre él, se detuvo. Su pequeño estaba completamente dormido, sus oscuros cabellos cubrían su frente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su boca entre abierta, dejando escapar su tibio aliento; se veía adorable.

Por un momento las azulinas orbes se oscurecieron, no podía negarlo… se parecía a él.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos funestos, volvió a sonreír; que mas daba que se pareciera a "el", era SU hijo, el había estado al lado de Hinata durante su embarazo y EL estuvo ahí el día que Itachi nació, y ahora él era quien se desvelaba por el niño. Él era su padre, que mas daba que la sangre fuera distinta, que mas daba que los cromosomas no le dijeran lo que él quisiera oír; ese pequeño peli negro era su hijo.

-Itachi, vamos cielo, despierta- movió suavemente al niño, para despertarle. Unos preciosos ojos grises se abrieron correspondiendo la mirada azulina; un bostezo escapo de la sonrosada boquita junto con un gorgoteo feliz.

Itachi Uzumaki, rio contento al ver a su padre. Y el rubio correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo

-Vamos, tenemos que cambiarte

Y así nuestro querido hokage se encargo de una de las misiones más difíciles a la que un hombre pueda enfrentar: asear a un pequeño bebe. Suerte que Tsunade lo había obligado a tomar cursos de paternidad

* * *

-Vamos Itachi, papa tiene mucho trabajo- el oji azul bajaba las escaleras cargando a su pequeño ya cambiado, al igual que él; junto con una pañalera bien cargada.

Hinata aun estaba dormida, pobre, no podía culparla… llevaba varios días sin poder dormir adecuadamente; así que se le ocurrió una gran idea, se llevaría a Itachi a la oficina con él y dejaría que su esposa se tomara el día libre.

Preparo la pañalera con lo que creí necesario: pañales, su biberón, una sabana, una muda de ropa extra (nunca se sabe cuando pueda ser necesaria) algunos juguetes, un chupón, una sonaja, etc. Sin olvidar dejarle una nota a su esposa.

-ah, creo que tendremos que pasar a comer algo- comento el rubio acariciando su estomago, y es que lo único que sabía hacer sin quemar la casa, o a él, era su amadísimo ramen instantáneo; pero como su querida hime le había prohibido comer tanta comida chatarra, no tenia de otra que comprar algo de camino al trabajo.

Pero al parecer Itachi no estaba del todo de acuerdo; ya que de inmediato comenzó a tratar de alcanzar el biberón que estaba al costado de la bolsa; hasta que sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y logro tomar su preciada leche.

-Traído- comento en voz baja el rubio, viendo a su inteligente hijo comenzar a desayunar sin él

**++**++**++**++**

Hinata Hyuga tenía una vida feliz, más que eso, en sus propias palabras ella misma diría que su vida era perfecta; estaba casada con un hombre maravilloso, el cual la amaba profundamente; tenía un precioso hijo, al cual amaba con fervor; buenos amigos. En resumen, tenía todo aquello que una mujer podría desear.

Solo había algo que perturbaba esa paz; una promesa escrita al viento. La promesa de que "él" volviera, el simple hecho de pensar en ello, le aterraba. Que un día, se presentara en la puerta de su casa, reclamando a su pequeño…

-¡NO¡- la morena se levanto, pateando la cobijas desesperada, su pecho se movía frenéticamente, tratando de atrapar el aire perdido por la turbación. Volvió la cabeza revisando su entorno

Era su habitación, su casa y no, había ningunos ojos rojos, no había fuego, no había grito y sin duda "él" no estaba. Respiro aliviada al comprender todo: fue un sueño

No, fue una pesadilla; y una bastante recurrente

Llevaba cerca de un mes soñando con lo mismo; con el día de que "el" volviera y tratara de llevarse a su pequeño.

Sonrío suavemente. No había nada que temer, en primer lugar Naruto jamás permitiría que se llevaran a Itachi y aun mas importante… "él" no sabía de la existencia de su hijo, mucho menos sabría de su lazo sanguíneo con su pequeño. Itachi estaba a salvo, resguardado del pasado de aquel clan maldito. Mayor prueba de ello, era su nombre: Itachi Uzumaki, la suma de dos verdades

Itachi, el hombre que acabo con la ambición de su clan, el hombre que cerró con sus propias manos la historia de los Uchiha. Y Uzumaki, el apellido de su esposo, la prueba máxima del amor que le tenía el rubio; no cualquier hombre podría haber aceptado como suyo a un niño ajeno, Naruto era un hombre maravilloso, que adoraba a muerte a su hijo.

Su rubio esposo preferiría morir antes de que alguien se llevara a su hijo; y eso Hinata lo sabía perfectamente

El fin de un pasado oscuro y el inicio de una época más brillante; todo sumado en un nombre.

No había nada que temer, porque su Itachi no había heredado aquellos ojos rojo sangre. Solo unos adorables ojos grises, posiblemente seria usuario del byakugan

Suspiro aliviada ante sus conjeturas; decidida a levantarse a ver a su bebe, se deslizo a la orilla de la cama; topándose con una nota sobre el buro.

_HINATA-CHAN:_

_Itachi y yo, decidimos pasar el día juntos; no te enojes, es que te vi _

_Tan cansada que creí que te caería bien un buen descanso._

_No te preocupes, estaremos en la oficina y no, no comeré ramen, ni le daré a Itachi._

_Solo descansa y te veremos en la tarde._

_Te quieren Naruto e Itachi_

_P.S.D: Creo q me merezco un premio ¿no? =^o^=_

Sonrío aun mas, mientras meneaba la cabeza resignada.

No había duda, tenía una vida perfecta y no había nada que temer

**++**++**++**++**

4:30

Estaba exhausto, no creí que ni si quiera una misión rango S lo dejara tan agotado; pero había sido una tarde atareada.

Primero: al llegar a la oficina se toparon con Shizune y una gran pila de documentos urgente; gran a todos los cielos que tenia a Shizune quien le ayudo a cuidar de Ita-chan, porque si no, dudaba que los papeles hubieran sobrevivido a manos de su inquieto hijo

Y Hinata decía que Itachi era un bebe tranquilo, si como no.

Después, tuvo una junta con los ancianos, por desgracia la confiable peli negra tuvo que ausentarse para ir a recoger a su retoño, así que el rubio hokage tuvo que hacerles frente a los ancestros cargando a su niño

Fue divertido ver como el pequeño pelinegro le lanzo el biberón a ese vejestorio.

Después tuvo que acudir a una reunión con el consejo de clanes (Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Neji y Chouji) Afortunadamente no hubo mayores percances, solo las burlas de Kiba, quien lo llamo canguro, un Neji más expresivo, quien estaba encantado de ver a su sobrino favorito (el único), y que Itachi encontró entretenida la cabeza de Shikamaru. Afortunadamente, Ino se hizo cargo del cambio de pañales

Y por lo que escucho por boca de la rubia, Sai se había vuelto todo un experto en esa rama; siempre lo supo, Ino era una mujer con mucho carácter, y al pasar casi todo el tiempo (20 horas) en los cuarteles de Raíz AMBU, había puesto al ninja artista a ayudarlo a cuidar a su pequeña.

Bien, había sido una tarde atareada, y ambos Uzumakis estaban agotados

-Shizune nee-san, ya me puedo ir?- chillo infantil mente el oji azul, arrancándole una sonrisa a la morena. Naruto seguía siendo en esencia le mismo niño hiperactivo que conoció hace años.

-De acuerdo Naruto-sama… no hay mucho trabajo

-Nahh Shizune-neesan no me llames Naruto-sama, me haces sentir viejo- chasqueo la lengua disgustado, arrancándole una risa a la moren

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun, por cierto como ha estado Hinata-san?

-cansada jeje… este pequeño no nos ha dado una noche de paz- y como si de una invocación se tratara el pequeño peli negro comenzó a llorar; de inmediato el rubio lo carago para arrullarlo, haciendo que el llanto cesara- Eres un tramposo Ita-chan…

La morena sonrió con ternura, al principio estaba algo escéptica sobre la paternidad de ambos jóvenes, creía que aun no era tiempo de que se hicieran cargo de una criatura, si ella teniendo más de dos décadas de vida, no se había sentido capas de cuidar de un niño, no veía como ambos jóvenes se encargarían de una familia.

Afortunadamente se equivoco, Naruto y Hinata eran mucho mejores padres de lo que ella podría haber imaginado, eran responsables y dedicados a su pequeño.

-Bueno, creo que también tomare un descanso, quiero ir a ver a Daisuke

-Oh, perfecto- el rubio sonrió zorrunamente- Salúdame a Iruka-sensei

-Claro

**++**++**++**++**

Hinata tenía todo listo, la mesa arreglada, los platos puesto y la comida recién hecha; solo esperaba que su esposo fuese puntual. Había ocasiones que incluso no llegaba hasta entrada la noche, no podía recriminarle nada, era una de las desventajas de ser el líder de la más poderosa nación shinobi; pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera abandonada.

A veces se preguntaba, si Itachi resentía la ausencia de su papá.

-qué tontería pienso- se rio divertida- Ita-chan es solo un bebé

-¡Hinata¡ ya llegamos- se anuncio, muy a su manera, le rubio hokage. A pesar de los años, su marido seguía siendo el escandaloso rubio que conoció en su niñez

Sin perder tiempo, la morena salió a recibirlos felizmente. El rubio sonrió al ver a su esposa abalanzarse sobre él, y anticipándose a los hechos, cerró los ojos esperando recibir su beso de bienvenida; el cual no llego, solo sintió la falta de un peso en sus brazos.

Abriendo los ojos, frunció el seño, mientras hacia un puchero. Vaya que Hinata sabía dar la bienvenida, pero en esta ocasión no fue a él, sino a un risueño Itachi que reía divertido por las atenciones de su madre

-como esta mi niño precioso?- besaba sin parar las suaves mejillas del pequeño- Te portaste bien, cierto; no le distes muchos problemas a papi, verdad?

-Ejem- chaspeo el rubio, llamando la atención de la Hyuga –si, como te fue Naruto? O muy bien; Quieres cenar? claro no estaría mal

La morena rio divertida, ante el berrinche de su esposo- Como estuvo tu día, Naru?- pregunto besando suavemente los labios del oji cielo

-Ah, algo agitado, Itachi es más inquieto de lo que creía- ambos caminaron a la sala, donde le rubio se dejo caer en su sillón preferido; atrayendo a su esposa consigo, junto con su hijo- Estoy muerto

-Qué extraño, Itachi suele ser muy tranquilo cuando está en casa- se llevo un dedo a la boca adoptando un gesto pensativo –Ita-chan porque eres malo con tu papá

Cuestiono dulcemente alzando al menor en brazos, a lo que este respondió con un gorgoteo feliz

-Ah, creo que lo tomo como una venganza- comento el rubio suspirando resignado…

-Bueno, eso no importa. Ya que los dos hombres de la casa llegaron, que les parece ir a cenar- propuso la morena levantándose de su cómodo asiento (el regazo del rubio)

-Es una maravillosa idea

* * *

Una vez servida la comida y los tres en sus respectivos lugares; el rubio a la cabecera de la mesa, a su izquierda su esposa, la cual tenía al pequeño oji gris en las piernas alimentándolo. Un maravilloso cuadro familiar ante los ojos de cualquiera.

-Por cierto…-la voz seria del oji azul atrajo inmediatamente la atención de la Hyuga- Recuerdas de la misión que Sai me conto?

-Sí, si mal no recuerdo Sai-kun quería enviar algunos escuadrones AMBU a lo que queda de la guarida del Akatsuki- la seriedad del asunto se hacía presente en el rostro de los dos adultos- aunque no entiendo para que… ya no hay nada que sea de importancia, solo son un montón de escombros

-Lo mismo pensé –suspiro el hokage –Pero le di la autorización, ya sabes cómo es cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Además, cree que podría encontrar algo de importancia

-Y… encontró algo?

El rostro del rubio se puso rígido, en sus ojos se reflejaba la ira y la tristeza -Si

La morena veía preocupada a su esposo, ¿Qué podría ser lo que encontró el líder de AMBU, para que a Naruto le afectara tanto?

-Según los informes de los escuadrones, hallaron una sala oculta- la mirada del hokage inminentemente fue a dar a su pequeño hijo, quien ajeno a la discusión tomaba su biberón felizmente

-Que… que fue lo que encontraron?- pregunto asustada, mas aun al notar la mirada de su esposo sobre su bebe

-Algunos pergaminos, según parece son de la época en que se fundó la aldea de Konoha… contiene información de otras aldeas, clanes y…-suspiro- del clan Uchiha- ya se esperaba la reacción de la morena, con lo respecta a al clan poseedor del sharingan, nunca tenía una respuesta positiva

-Incluso algunos están redactados por el mismo Madara- la oji blanca tembló, miro directamente a su niño, sintiendo que el alma se le iba al piso –Pero creo que lo peor es…

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron aterrados, ¿Qué podría ser peor que verse envueltos con ese clan maldito?

-Hallaron lo que parece ser un mausoleo, según los análisis… son los restos de los Akatsuki

-Pe… pero

-Lo sé, es imposible que tengan los cuerpos de la mayoría de la organización, Konoha tiene los cuerpos de Hidan y Kakuzu, el de Akasuna no Sasori jamás fue encontrado por las autoridades de Suna, según sabemos Deidara se hizo explotar a sí mismo, así que es imposible que tengan sus restos, Konan se llevo los cuerpos de Nagato y Yahiko, jamás volvimos a saber de ella. Según parece solo tienen posesión del cuerpo de Sasori, Zetzu, Kisame y… de Itachi Uchiha

-Creí que…- murmuro tristemente

-Yo también, al menos creí que el teme tendría un poco de respeto por el cuerpo de su hermano, no pensé que fuera a permitir que lo sepultaran junto a un montón de criminales- suspiro molesto, y es que en su mente no lograba concebir, que el menor de los Uchiha haya permitido tal atrocidad; Itachi Uchiha merecía un sepulcro digno del héroe que fue.

-que vas a hacer Naruto…- tomo la mano de su esposo, tratando de trasmitirle confianza

-Lo correcto- sonrió tristemente –Traeré sus restos a la aldea

-no creo que al consejo le cause mucha gracias- murmuro la Hyuga

-Cierto, por eso tendré que hacer pública la información que obtuve

-Naruto- murmuro consternada, sabía que aquella información causaría un gran tumulto entre la gente de la aldea, por eso, el mismo Naruto había preferido conservarlo en secreto; aunque ambos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que la verdad saliera a luz

-Hinata- susurro angustiado, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su esposa, no sería en lo absoluto agradable –Los AMBU me reportaron algo más…

Los grandes ojos perlados se fijaron en los rasgos, hasta cierto punto, molestos, del rubio.

-Hay reportes de un grupo de ninjas renegados, se dice que está integrado por una mujer pelirroja de lentes, un muchacho con una gran espada, y un hombre de gran tamaño…- no era necesario agregar más ambos bien sabían a qué equipo pertenecían esas personas y aun mas, quien era su líder

-Pueden ser de cualquier aldea- trato de sonreír la morena

-Están liderados por un hombre de cabellos negros y al parecer, que posee el sharingan- abatido bajo el rostro

-Eso es imposible, él desapareció; lo derrotaste Naruto

-Lo sé Hinata, aun no sabemos que planea, así que tenemos que seguir sus paso. Según parece, la última vez que fueron vistos fue en el desierto de Suna, Gaara mismo me lo reporto, mando a un equipo a seguirles el paso pero una tormenta se lo impidió; para Gaara eso no es nada, pero simplemente no podría dejar su aldea como si nada

-Entiendo, Gaara-san tiene una responsabilidad con su gente

-Me llego el informe en la tarde, pero no sabía cómo decirte

-Gracias por decirme- beso suavemente los labios de su esposo- Ne te mentiré Naruto, tengo algo de miedo

-Hinata… sabes perfectamente que tú e Itachi son lo más importante en mi vida, y jamás permitiré que alguien los lastime. Sasuke puede ser mi mejor amigo, mi hermano; pero ustedes son mi familia

-Tengo miedo por Itachi- gimió abrazándose al rubio, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos

-No te preocupes- acaricio su cabello, tratando de reconfortarle –nadie sabe la verdad, ante los ojos de todos, Itachi es mi hijo, y tú no tienes ningún tipo de vinculo con él. Además que ni él sabe de su existencia, tranquila; te prometo que Ita-chan estará bien

Y Uzumaki Naruto siempre ha cumplido sus promesas


End file.
